The argument
by My tiny baby-blue tinted world
Summary: The fight between Jane and Frank that leads to his bad mood and the little hints at Box Hill. Please R&R.


**Frank and Jane's argument at Donwell and how it leads to the little tiff at Box Hill.**

**Enjoy:**

The day was hot, much too hot to be walking, yet that was precisely the activity Miss Jane Fairfax was engaging in. Walking the miles back to Highbury, with an already unbearable headache and alone. Her mood was not a very amiable one, and she had refused as politely as she could Emma Woodhouse's offer of their carriage. The truth of the matter was, that since she was not currently able to stand the woman, sweet and polite as she may be, the reason for this dislike stemmed purely from a reason that should not have occurred in the first place, but circumstances had proved otherwise and the reason could not have been helped in the end.

With a heavy sigh she sank down onto a low wall and lowered her head into her hands, willing tears not to come as they were threatening to.  
The sound of hooves pelting the road caused her to look sharply up and make sure her face showed no trace of the emotions that had been present only seconds before. The person speeding up the lane was coincidentally the very person she had no wish whatsoever to see at the current moment.

Frank Churchill halted his black mount a short distance away and dismounted. At the sound of his feet hitting the ground, Jane winced slightly and stood, intending to turn down the lane.

"Miss Fairfax! I thought you might be at Donwell with the others."  
He called cheerfully, of course it was 'Miss Fairfax' now since they may be overheard at any moment.

"I was. However I am on my way home Mr Churchill."  
He looked concerned and took his hat off as he stepped closer.

"Are you well Miss Fairfax?"  
He asked, more concerned than a general acquaintance would be. She nodded and tried to move away from him.

"You are not. Come you must have shade."  
He announced, pulling her gently under a tree where they might not be seen by anyone passing.

"Jane you are not well. Tell me what is the matter."  
He urged, very concerned now.

"I merely have a headache. I am going home to rest. The remainder of the party will be glad to see you, especially Mrs Weston."  
She replied feebly. Frank was not convinced. He put his hat down on the wall and took her coat off her.

"They can wait, I came for you."  
He whispered and reached for the ribbon holding Jane's bonnet in place.

"Mr and Mrs Weston are your family. They should take priority over me now go."  
She urged, her patience slipping away slightly as he carefully removed her bonnet and placed it on top of his hat.

"No. I came for you. I came to Highbury for you more than anyone, you must come back with me."  
She stepped away from him, anger clear on her pained features.

"And watch you flirt more with Miss Woodhouse? Frank I don't think so. And besides, what would I say to explain my return?"  
She asked quietly. Frank looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I persuaded you."  
He smiled winningly. Jane only shook her head.

"I cannot. Now please, let me go. It is too hot to be out and I must lie down."  
She was almost begging now.

"Jane I came all this way for you."  
Frank sounded a little hurt, this only spiked Jane's anger.

"Really, and what were your motives for your previous visits?"  
She asked, not at all remorseful for the edge in her voice.

"Why to greet my new step mother, and of course, every visit after that was to see you."

"So why, every visit, do you flirt with Miss Woodhouse?"  
She asked, the tears appearing in her eyes again.

"To deter suspicion from our relationship of course."  
His face fell into a deeper mask of concern at her mood.

"But you flirt with her so much Frank, and take it so far. Have you considered how much it pains me to see it?"  
He was silent.

"No I didn't think you had."  
Frank sighed and clasped her hands tenderly in his own.

"Jane, my dearest Jane. Miss Emma Woodhouse is a silly girl who admittedly is fun to flirt with, but is also a person I would never consider forming an attachment to. Her character is too like mine, you are my opposite Jane, that is why you are so perfect, you are what I am lacking."  
Her expression darkened and she wrenched her hands free of his.

"You make it sound like I'm the one who is the one not suited to you, as if I'm the one not engaged to you. Frank you know I am not prone to jealousy, please just see what this is doing."  
She practically begged. His face hardened slightly and his grip on her hands tightened.

"Jane you know I love you. I love you with all of my heart. Now please, jealousy does not become you."  
Anger crossed her face.

"I should slap you."  
She whispered.

"Why?"  
He snapped back.

"Because you are making everything so hard. Frank do you not see how much your flirting with Miss Woodhouse affects me? How cruel the words were in that game. Are you really that detached and obtuse?"  
His eyes clouded with anger.

"Jane, this is the heat making you this angry, now let's just forget this and let me walk you home since you won't return with me."  
She pulled her hands out of his and moved away from him.

"I will walk by myself. We have come too far to let our secret come out now. I will be perfectly fine on my own."  
She announced, picking up her bonnet and coat.

"Jane, dry your eyes and let me walk you. Remember what happened to miss smith, I could not bare that to happen to you."

"No Frank. I will walk alone."  
She affirmed resolutely.

"At least give me a kiss Jane."  
She whipped round to face him.

"After everything that has happened that is the last thing I will be doing despite how much I love you."  
She cried, as quietly as she could manage and stormed off down the road, drying her eyes as she went. She would not cry over this in public.

Frank watched her go and slammed his hat on his head. His horse clearly did not understand the change in his temperament, causing him to take much frustration out on the poor animal. The visit to Donwell hardly seemed worth the effort now, but if Jane was going to act childish at some harmless flirting which she did not see as beneficial to their relationship remaining secret, well then, how jealous could she get?

**As bad as I thought or actually alright? Please leave a comment, I'm in desperation to know your opinions…**


End file.
